


From a Couple to a Family

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)



Series: 30 day color challenge [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: #DWRColorsChallenge, AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: Cas wants to adopt, Dean is not so sure about it.





	

Cas came home from work, hung his coat on the hook by the door and went looking for his husband. He didn’t see him in the living room or the kitchen, so he called out.

 

“Dean? You home?”

 

From the bedroom, “I’m in here.”

 

Cas walked to the bedroom to find Dean laid out on the bed, nude and with a dildo up his ass.

 

Cas stopped to take in the sight. Dean grumbled, “You’re late. I been waiting an hour for you like this!”

 

Cas chuckled. “Yeah, I’ll tell you all about it… later.” He stripped and made it up to Dean in several ways.

 

Later, over dinner, Dean asked about him being late.

 

“I had to go to the adoption agency again. Paperwork problems.”

 

Dean nodded sympathetically. “They must have been bad for you to be so late.”

 

Cas chewed a bite of chicken and looked thoughtful. “It wasn’t the paperwork that made me late. Dean, I met a little girl. She’s five. She is special and I… well, I really fell in love with her. Her name is Jade.”

 

Dean looked shocked. “Cas, what do you mean?”

 

Cas looked into his husband’s eyes and said, “I want us to adopt her.”

 

Dean just stared at Cas, then took a sip of his wine.

 

“Cas, you’ve got to be kidding. You know I don’t want kids. Come on, we have the perfect life here. Plenty of income, time to ourselves, not to mention that fact that we can fuck anytime we want, in any room we want. I’m not willing to give all that up.”

 

Cas sighed. “I know Dean. But if you just met her, you might change your mind.”

 

Dean just shook his head. “I don’t think so, Cas.”

  
  
  


Cas tried to forget about it, but he just couldn’t. He went back and spent time with Jade and they bonded even more. He tried to bring it up again to Dean but Dean was adamant. 

 

Dean tried to ignore it, but he could see that Cas was sad. Cas did his best to hide his feelings, but Dean knew him too well. Cas was unhappy and Dean was the cause. It began to weigh on him. He never wanted his mate to be unhappy in any way. Their bond was too deep. They’d been in love forever and their lives together meant too much to Dean.

 

Finally, he sat Cas down. 

 

“Baby, this is killing me. I know you’re sad and I never want to see you like this. I’ll go and meet Jade if it will make you happy.”

 

Cas jumped up and wrapped his arms around Dean. 

 

“Fuck, I love you so much, Dean. Thank you. That’s all I ask, just for you to meet her.”

  
  
  


And so Dean found himself sitting on a bench at the adoption agency, with Cas next to him holding his hand. A lady came out of an office and called their names.

 

They got up and followed her to a large room, with a table and some chairs, with some toys scattered here and there. They sat down.

 

In a minute, the door opened and the lady led a little girl into the room. She was beautiful, long straight black hair and huge almond eyes. She ran to Cas, shouting, “Cas! You’re back!” Cas hugged her tight.

 

Then Cas said, “Jade, this is my husband Dean. He wants to meet you.”

 

Jade turned to Dean and extended her hand. “It is very nice to meet you, Dean.” Dean took her hand and shook it. 

 

For the next hour, they talked and played tea party and just had a lot of fun. By the end of the hour, Dean was completely won over.

  
  
  


At Jade’s high school graduation, Dean and Cas sat in the audience holding hands. Cas wiped a tear from his eyes. Seeing their daughter graduate at the top of her class was just the best thing ever. Dean turned and kissed Cas. 

 

“Thank you, baby. You turned us into a family and I love you even more for it, if that’s even possible.”   
  



End file.
